Heavy Rotation
by RenaKudo-chan
Summary: Hasil Senbatsu JKT48 Fanfiction! yang pertama telah Baca kisahnya ya! :D


Minna! Karena menurut saya pertimbangannya sudah cukup, saya sudah menentukan senbatsu dari songfic pertama "Heavy Rotation"!

Ini dia~

* * *

Senbatsu=

Center: Aki Takajo

2nd Center: Melody Nurramdhani Laksani

3rd Center: Jessica Veranda

4th Center: Ayana Shahab

5th Center: Shinta Naomi

AKB48 Member: Takahashi Minami

* * *

**HEAVY ROTATION**

* * *

"Akicha, ayo bangun, nanti telat masuk sekolahnya... Ini hari pertama kamu kelas 3 SMA loh..." kata seorang kakak yang tengah membangunkan adiknya.

Tampak sang adik masih ngantuk ketika matanya terbelalak bahwa hari itu hari pertama sekolah lagi di tahun ajaran baru.

"Oh iya! Arigatou, kak Minami udah bangunin aku!" kata seorang perempuan bernama Aki Takajo yang langsung kekamar mandi.

Aki mempersiapkan semuanya. Ia telah mandi, memakai seragam, sarapan, lalu langsung berangkat meninggalkan kakaknya yang akan berangkat ke kuliah jam 8.

"Hufft, untung gak telat" kata Aki yang baru sampai di kelasnya dan duduk sambil mengambil nafas panjang.

"Pasti telat bangun ya? Kasihan tau kakakmu, ia pasti lelah mengurusmu jika kamu begitu" kata sahabat Aki yang bernama Jessica Veranda.

"Oh ya, si 'matahari' udah masuk?" tanya Aki diam-diam.

"Hahaha, udah kok... Baru dateng udah langsung nanyain dia aja..." jawab Ve meledek.

"Yaelah Ve, wajar kan? Namanya juga suka, pasti pengen tau segala tentang dia... Entah kapan dia masuk, makan apa waktu istirahat, berapa aja nilainya..." kata Aki.

"Aku tau Akicha. Tapi, kamu tergila-gila sama dia dari kelas 9! Itu gila menurutku. Bahkan, kamu tau berapa ukuran sepatu, celana dan bajunya!" kata Ve sambil heboh.

"Ya udah Ve pelan-pelan aja..." kata Akicha sambil agak malu.

Lalu datanglah 3 wanita masuk kekelas itu dengan gaya sombongnya. Salah satu wanita berjalan didepan dan 2 lain dibelakangnya.

"Minggir! Aku mau lewat" bentak seorang gadis bernama Melody Nurramdhani Laksani kepada Ve yang dianggap menghalangi jalannya.

"Ih, apaan sih!" balas Ve.

"Udah-udah jangan ribut Ve..." kata Akicha.

Bel pun berbunyi dan semua siswa mengambil posisi duduk.

Saat istirahat...

"Akicha, makan di kantin yuk! Hari ini aku dapat uang jajan lebih dari mama, karna nilaiku bagus! Jadi aku mau traktir kamu..." kata Ve.

"Ayo..." kata Akicha mengiyakan.

Akicha dan Ve pun berjalan ke kantin lewat lapangan. Tiba-tiba...

BRUK!

Sebuah bola basket menimpa kepala Akicha. Ia pun langsung pingsan.

"Akicha! Kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Ve.

"Sorry ya udah nyelakain temenmu. Sini kubawa ke UKS" kata seorang laki-laki.

"Roger?" kata Ve kaget.

Di UKS, Akicha pun sadar dari pingsannya.

"Akicha? Syukurlah kamu gak apa-apa!" teriak Ve lalu langsung memeluk Akicha.

"Gak papa lah, cuma ketimpuk bola doank..." kata Akicha menenangkan sahabatnya.

"BTW, tadi si matahari yang nganterin kamu ke UKS! Asik gak?" tanya Ve menggoda.

"Hah, kamu serius?" tanya Akicha dengan pipi merona.

"Iyaa... Asik gak asik gak?" tanya Ve lagi.

"Udah udah! Sekarang kita kekelas lagi yuk, aku udah baikan nih..." kata Akicha.

"Kekelas? Ngapain? Kamu tidur 3 jam ampe istirahat kedua udah dimulai 5 menit lalu!" kata Ve sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Oh ya? Ya udah, ayo istirahat!" kata Akicha.

Akicha dan Ve keluar dari UKS, lalu dihadang oleh Melody, Ayana dan Shinta.

"Udah selesai dramanya?" tanya Melody sinis.

"Maksud kamu apa Mel?" tanya Akicha polos.

"Sengaja pura-pura sakit lah!" bentak Ayana.

"Dan ngobrol sama Ve 3 jam supaya gak belajar dengan alasan pingsan!" lanjut Shinta.

"Kalian ini gak bisa ngomong seenaknya! Itu semua gak bener!" kata Ve ngotot.

"Dan, kamu udah berani deketin Roger. Dia itu gebetanku, jadi kamu gak berhak ngedeketin dia" kata Melody.

"Roger bukan pacar siapa-siapa! Jangan seenaknya deh Mel" kata Ve.

"Heh, berani kamu ya! Ayana, Shinta, atasi dia!" kata Melody.

Ayana pun mengambil botol minum Shinta dan dituang airnya diatas Ve dan Akicha.

"Apa-apaan nih!" kata Ve.

"Yah jadi basah..." kata Akicha.

"Itu hanya peringatan kecil! Berani deketin Roger, berhadapan sama aku, ngerti?" kata Melody.

Lalu Melody, Ayana dan Shinta pun pergi meninggalkan mereka yang basah kuyup.

"Keterlaluan banget si Melody! Mentang-mentang paling berbakat dia jadi sombong begitu!" kata Ve marah-marah.

"Sudahlah, kita izin sama guru pulang yuk, soalnya kita basah begini" kata Akicha.

Setelah mendapat izin dari guru, Akicha dan Ve pulang.

Akicha pun sampai dirumahnya. Kakaknya masih kuliah.

"Hah, aku lapar!" teriak Akicha setelah selesai mengganti baju.

"Aku ke supermarket ah~ Beli mie mangkuk" kata Akicha.

Ia pun segera menuju supermarket. Disana, ia bertemu Ayana.

"Ayana? Kok kamu ada disini! Inikan masih jam sekolah!" kata Akicha terkejut.

"Ini masih jam istirahat. Dan, Melody menyuruhku membelikan makanan disini" kata Ayana agak murung.

"Tapi, kamu gak takut dimarahi guru? Kalau Melody membuatmu jadi buruk, mengapa tidak cari teman lain saja?"

"Aku takut sih. Tapi, aku juga takut dimusuhi Melody. Tanpanya, aku tidak akan jadi terkenal..."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, terimakasih sarannya Akicha. Maaf telah mengguyurmu tadi, aku permisi dulu..."

Esok harinya disekolah...

"Ayana? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Akicha.

"Kemarin, aku dimarahi guru karena ketahuan. Dan Melody tidak mengakui bahwa ia yang menyuruhku. Sekarang, aku bukan teman Melody lagi..." kata Ayana sedih.

"Akicha, jangan percaya! Bisa aja dia disuruh Melody untuk menusukmu dari dalam!" kata Ve.

"Ve, jangan ngomong gitu ah" kata Akicha.

"Kamu temenan aja sama kita. Kita terima kamu apa adanya kok" kata Akicha.

"Serius?" tanya Ayana dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Serius kok!"

"Makasih ya! Kalian memang baik!"

Melody dan Shinta pun melihat dari jauh.

"Huh, Akicha emang suka cari muka!" kata Melody.

"Tapi Mel, itu bener... Kasihan Ayana" kata Shinta.

"Kamu mau kumusuhi juga? Udah deh, diam! Aku punya rencana spesial untuk mereka..." kata Melody.

Saat istirahat.

"Ve, Ayana, temani aku yuk! Aku ingin tahu, si 'matahari' itu sukanya makan apa selain pancake madu!" kata Akicha bersemangat.

"Siapa matahari?" tanya Ayana.

"Itu lelaki yang disukai Akicha. Nanti kamu juga tau" kata Ve.

"Nah, itu dia!" kata Akicha bersemangat.

"Hah, jadi kamu suka sama Roger?!" tanya Ayana kaget.

"SSSHH!" kata Akicha dan Ve.

"Ma-maaf..." kata Ayana.

"Hari ini dia beli... Nasi goreng, sosis panggang, jus alpukat, dan pancake madu! Jadi ia benar-benar hanya suka pancake madu..." kata Akicha.

"Ketahuilah, ia melakukan ini setiap minggu..." kata Ve.

"Kalau gitu, kenapa gak tanya sama aku aja!" kata Ayana.

"Hah?" kata Akicha heran.

"Gak deh, gak jadi..." kata Ayana agak takut.

Pulang sekolah, Akicha menuju rumahnya dengan riang gembira, karena telah memiliki teman baru yaitu Ayana.

"Oh iya! 2 hari lagi ulang tahun Roger! Waaaaahhhhh" kata Akicha senang.

Sesampainya dirumah...

"Akicha! Sudah pulang? Kakak udah buatin mie ramen kesukaan kamu!" kata Minami.

"Makasih, kak Takamina" kata adiknya itu.

"Panggil kak Minami donk! Kamu aja gak mau dipanggil TakaAki" kata Minami sebal.

"Hehehehehe..." kata Akicha sambil melahap mie ramen tersebut.

"Kok kayaknya kamu seneng banget hari ini?" tanya Minami sambil ikut memakan mie ramen bagiannya.

"Aku punya teman baru! Namanya Ayana..." kata Akicha.

"Wah asik donk..." kata Minami.

Setelah selesai makan, Akicha langsung kekamarnya mengganti baju dan membereskan buku, lalu mengerjakan PR. Tiba-tiba, teleponnya berdering.

"Halo?"

"Halo Akicha, ini aku Ve"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku curiga sama si Ayana... Jangan-jangan dia suka juga sama Roger!"

"Alah kamu ini ngaco. Mana mungkin? Ayana baik kok"

"Kita baru kenal sama dia! Kita gak tau kan sifat asli dia..."

"Jangan curigaan terus kali Ve..."

"Aku cuma ingin memperingatkan kok. Oke deh, Jaa~"

Ve pun menutup telponnya.

"Hufft..." kata Akicha lalu melanjutkan prnya.

Esok harinya di sekolah...

"Hai Akicha! Ve!" kata Ayana menyapa mereka.

"Haiiii~" balas Akicha. Ve hanya terdiam mengabaikan Ayana.

"Besok kan ulangtahunnya matahari, kamu siapin apa untuknya, Akicha?" tanya Ayana senang.

"Darimana kamu tahu?" tanya Akicha.

"Eh, enggak kok. Aku pernah dikasih tau Melody! Hehe..."

Tiba-tiba, Melody dan Shinta datang dan Melody pun berbisik pada Akicha, Shinta berbisik pada Ve.

"Pulang sekolah, ke taman belakang. Ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Jangan ajak Ayana."

Pulang sekolahnya, Akicha dan Ve ke taman belakang, ingin tau apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Kalian ini bodoh ya! Mau-maunya berteman dengan Ayana" kata Melody.

"Apaan sih! Ayana itu baik, kalian berdua yang seenaknya memusuhi dia! Kasihan dia, selalu disuruh-suruh!" balas Akicha.

"Akicha! Ve! Sadar donk! Ayana tuh gak sebaik yang kalian kira. Kenapa aku dan Shinta memusuhi Ayana? Karena ia perempuan licik! Ia menyukai Roger, dan ingin memanfaatkan siapapun yang menyukai Roger" kata Melody.

"Tuh kan, bener kataku Akicha" kata Ve.

"Jangan bohong deh Mel!" kata Akicha.

Tiba-tiba, Ayana datang.

"Aku tau kalian pasti ngomongin aku! Itu semua gak seperti yang Melody bilang!" kata Ayana.

"Nah, ini si licik datang" kata Melody.

"Ayana, jujur, kamu gak cuma manfaatin aku dan Ve kan?" tanya Akicha.

"Akicha, menurutku Melody bener! Ayana ini cuma bohong!" kata Ve.

"Gak! Aku tuh gak suka sama Roger!" kata Ayana.

"Jangan bohong! Waktu aku suka Roger, kamu selalu tau info info tentang Roger. Dan asal kamu tau ya Ayana, aku gak tau tanggal ulang tahunnya Roger!" bentak Melody. Melody dan Shinta pun pergi.

"Ayana..." kata Akicha sedih.

"Akicha, ini, ini"

"Udah deh Ay! Gak usah bohong lagi! Ayo kita pergi, Aki" kata Ve.

Akicha dan Ve pun lari meninggalkan Ayana.

"Kalian semua salah paham..." gumam Ayana.

Pulang kerumah, Akicha langsung melupakan semua itu. Ia tidak ingin hal ini merenggut bahagianya. Terlebih, besok adalah ulang tahun Roger.

"Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu buat Roger!" kata Akicha bersemangat.

Ia pun segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Mau ngapain? Mau dibantu?" tanya kakaknya.

"Gak kok, kak Minami" kata Akicha.

Di samping itu, Ve merenung di kamarnya.

"Apa benar Ayana berbuat hal seperti itu? Padahal benar kata Akicha, sorot matanya menunjukan ketulusan..."

Ayana pun merenung di kamarnya.

"Hal itu semua tuh gak bener! Kenapa harus terjadi hal seperti ini sih?" katanya sedih.

Melody pun merenung di kamarnya juga.

"Kenapa aku jadi jahat begini? Aku hanya terlalu ingin menutupi diriku yang sebenarnya, yang pemalu dan minder... Tapi kenapa jadi begini?"

Shinta pun tidak konsen belajar.

"Kasihan Ayana... Dia besties ku dari dulu, dan sekarang harus begini..."

Besoknya, Akicha dan Ve datang. Ayana tidak berani menemui mereka. Melody pun merasa bersalah dan Shinta merasa iba.

"Ayana, aku mau ngomong..." kata Shinta.

"Sebenarnya, Melody punya niat jahat yaitu menghancurkan kamu, Akicha dan Ve..." kata Shinta jujur.

"Yah, aku sudah bisa menerka hal itu" kata Ayana sedih.

"Maaf ya gak bisa bela kamu! Padahal sebenernya aku gak mau kamu diginiin!" kata Shinta lalu memeluk Ayana.

Akicha dan Ve pun merenung kembali di sekolah.

"Ve, apa kitanya yang terlalu memercayai kata-kata Melody?"

"Entahlah, Akicha... Aku semakin tidak mengerti"

Saat pulang sekolah, Akicha dan Ve tanpa sengaja memergoki Ayana yang sedang memberikan kado untuk Roger.

"Happy birthday Roger!" kata Ayana lalu memeluk Roger.

"Ayana!" kata Akicha.

"Tunggu! Biarkan Ayana menjelaskan dulu" kata Shinta.

"Roger itu sebenarnya... Sepupuku" kata Ayana.

"Apa?!" kata Akicha dan Ve kaget.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu merahasiakannya?" tanya Ve.

"Roger ini banyak yang suka. Jadi aku takut teman-temanku mendekatiku hanya untuk nanya-nanya tentang Roger. Jadi, aku rahasiain deh" kata Ayana.

"Akicha, Ve, Ayana, Shinta, maafin aku yang udah jahat sama kalian semua" kata Melody.

"Aku ngerti kok, sebenernya, orangtua Melody dua-duanya pergi entah kemana. Dia tinggal hanya berdua dengan adiknya dan dikirim uang dari saudaranya. Makanya, dia kurang bimbingan dan kasih sayang" kata Shinta.

"Maafin aku udah salah paham sama kalian semua" kata Akicha.

"Oh ya, Akicha, kamu gak kasih kadomu?" kata Ve.

"Tapi, Melody..."

"Aku gak suka beneran sama Roger kok. Awalnya cuma biar tenar, tapi sekarang aku udah mau merubah sikapku" kata Melody lembut.

"Melody aslinya baik lembut dan benar-benar memiliki bakat!" kata Shinta.

Akicha pun mendekati Roger dan memberikan sebuah kotak. Ternyata didalamnya ada pancake madu.

"Wah, makasih banyak ya Akicha! Ayana sering cerita tentangmu. Karena, aku membutuhkan informasimu..." kata Roger.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena... Aku suka sama kamu..." kata Roger.

"Kamu mau gak jadi pacarku?" tanya Roger.

"Aku mau" kata Akicha. Merekapun berpelukan disaksikan Ve, Melody, Ayana dan Shinta yang berteriak histeris dan lompat-lompat saking senangnya.

Akhirnya, Akicha dan Roger berpacaran, dan Akicha, Ve, Melody, Ayana dan Shinta menjadi teman baik bahkan saat kuliah sekalipun. Minami, kakak Akicha pun akhirnya menikah saat lulus kuliah.

**THE END**

* * *

Yeay! Akhirnya selesai juga... Maaf ya, Vechan beberapa hari ini (atau bahkan minggu) tidak post ffc lagi, karna Vechan UTS (-,)

Buat yang gak puas sama hasil senbatsu nya, maafkan Vechan ya *menunduk*

Tunggu voting selanjutnya ya! Jaa~


End file.
